Typhoon Troubles
by SourL
Summary: Minako spends time with Shinjiro around the time when the Cultural Festival was canceled and the typhoon hits. Minako has been clinging onto Shinjiro a lot during that time period and Shinjiro ends up taking care of her. Oneshot


Typhoon Troubles

It was another peaceful day at the dorm. Koro-chan was taking a nap in the lounge while I was eating the food that I cooked. Everyone was staying late at school because something about a school festival or something stupid like that. I heard from the news that a typhoon might come during the festival so it might be cancelled. I finished up my food started washing the dishes. I heard the door open and the familiar cheerful voice saying that she's back. The footsteps were quickly closing in.

"Senpai! Are you making something?" Minako was jumping in happiness.

"Sorry, I finished eating it." I replied back. I turned around and saw her on the ground depressed. I swear that she's more of a kid then Aki and Koromaru combined. "Alright, alright, I'll make you something. Don't go sulking like another kid I know." Her expression changed dramatically and ran inside the kitchen.

"Really senpai? Thank you!" Minako smiled happily and grabbed my arm. "Can I help you with something?"

"Nah, sit down and wait." I ordered and started getting the stove ready. She sat down on the chair near the table. She was humming happily waiting for the food to be done.

Once I finished making some spicy pepper pasta and set the table up in front of her. She smiled and said "Itadakimasu!". I sat down next to her and watched her eat. She was practically inhaling the food.

"Oi, slow down. You're eating like there's no damn tomorrow." I grabbed a napkin and rubbed the sauce off of her face. Her childish smile was like the bright sun. She thanked me and went back to eating. After she was done, she was telling me what she was doing for the cultural festival. And what other people were doing. I listened to her and while I was washing the dishes. Once I was done, a lot of the kids came back to the dorm. All of them were talking nonstop about the festival and what they were going to do. I decided to ignore the rest of the conversation because it was getting too damn repetitive. I went back to my room and took some suppressants. I coughed a bit. This shit was getting way too annoying with all these fits now. I laid down on bed and let sleep take over me.

A few days later, the freakin' typhoon came. Everyone was here except for a certain kid. The door opened and it was slammed shut.

"Oops…" Minako cringed while ringing out her skirt from the rain. She was drenched from the rain head to toe. "I'm back. Sorry everyone, the door slammed on its own." She walked toward us near the living room.

"You weren't quick enough, huh?" Junpei commented.

"Minako-chan, I'll get you a towel. Stay there, okay." Fuuka ran upstairs.

"Wow, what happened to your umbrella?" Yukari asked.

"It was **gone with the wind**. Haha." Minako joked while emphising the 'gone with the wind' part. Everyone just stared at her.

"Don't tell me that the chairman got you to say those lame puns too." Yukari closed her eyes and sighed.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself." Minako giggled a bit more while ringing more of her clothing.

Footsteps were coming from the stairs. Fuuka was carrying one of those large fluffy crazy-assed towels and gave it to her. "According to the news, a typhoon just hit. Supposedly, it's the biggest one on record. It's moving slowly, too, so it'll be around for a while…"

"Yeah, thanks to that, the school festival got canned… Well, setting all that stuff up is a pain, so I don't mind. But, it sucks that we'll be stuck indoors… So, how are you gonna spend your break?" Junpei asked.

Minako put the towel over her head and tried to dry herself up. But she wasn't drying herself well enough. I ended walked towards her and drying her hair. "I don't know." She replied to the question. Then she was making some whining noises outta her mouth.

"Stop complaining and acting like a kid, you idiot. You seriously need to dry yourself properly or you'll catch a cold." I finished drying her hair off while the rest were finishing their conversation. Ken talked about making a vow and went upstairs. I kept silent after that comment knowing what he meant.

"Minako-chan, you should probably change your clothes and go to bed. We don't want you to get sick after all." Fuuka commented.

"Yeah, you're right. Night night everyone!" She started waving her hand out to everyone.

"I'm going to hit the sack too." I commented.

"K, night Shinji." Aki replied to my comment.

As we walked up the stairs Minako sneezed, she rubbed her nose and smiled towards me.

"You seriously have to go to bed once you get to your room." I ordered.

"Auuhh. Can't I hang out with you a bit more?" She started clinging onto me a bit more.

"No."

"Ah! Flat out rejection! You're no fair!" She pretended to be hurt but ended with a smile. "When Junpei asked if I had plans, the truth was I wanted to go to the movie festival with you. How about we go to the movie festival together? It can be a date."

"A date? Why waste your time with me you idiot?" I turned my head slightly so she wouldn't see my face. My face did feel a bit warmer. Damn it…

"But why? We've only hung out during the night time. We haven't done anything during the day. If you stay cooped up in here all day then you'll forget the feeling of the sun. Besides, you still skip school. You really should go back to school after all." She put her hands on her hips and started lecturing me.

"No means no."

"If you don't say yes, I won't go back to my room. And it will be entirely fault for getting me sick. After all there's no point in having some fun if I can't go on a date with you." She started pouting. This girl has been a bit too much trouble these days. I think I've been pampering her way too much.

I let out a big heavy-assed sigh and agreed knowing that it shouldn't be my fault. Why am I so weak when it comes to health issues? She jumped up in happiness and ran up the stairs after her good nights. Yeah, I seriously have been pampering her freakin' too much.

The next day, I sat on the couch after feeding Koro-chan and myself. Everyone was awake but a certain person. It was already past noon. How long was she going to let herself sleep the living daylight? I bet on my life that she's going to come downstairs saying 'Good Morning' even though it should be 'Good Afternoon'. Yukari decided to wake the kid up. She came back down running.

"Hey, does anyone know where the medicine is kept? Minako has a fever." Yukari asked out loud. Everyone was shocked that the energetic girl was bedridden. The thought seemed impossible. But then again, she is human after all. Mitsuru told Yukari where the medicine was.

I stood up from the couch. Yukari came out of the kitchen and I grabbed her arm. "Wait, it'd be better to feed her something before you give her medicine. Leave it there on the counter. I'll give it to her."

Yukari nodded in agreement. I started making rice porridge. Since it's something easy to digest when being sick. I swear that the girl is more trouble than anything. I brought up the tray that had water, rice porridge, and medicine. I knocked on her door.

"Come in." she responded.

I opened the door and there she was lying in bed. She had a wet towel over her head. Probably one of the girls put it on her.

"Hey, I got you something to eat." I grabbed a chair and sat down.

"I'm not hungry… I just want to go on a date with you…" She whispered and turned away from me. It felt like she was being a rebellious child.

"You won't get better if you don't eat and take your medicine." I sighed as she still won't turn around. "Fine… I promise that I'll go on a date with you once you're fully recovered."

She perked up and turned around and faced me. "Really? Promise?"

"Yeah yeah, I promise. But only if you're fully recovered, no half-assed way, got that?" She nodded vigorously. I wonder how she still has energy. "Now eat your food or I'll confiscate our deal." I helped her sit up. I grabbed the spoon and started feeding her. She smiled after getting all this attention. She toke her medicine after she ate all of her food.

"Senpai?"

"What?"

"Can you stay with me until I fall asleep?"

"Alright." I looked at her. She smiled a bit and hid slightly underneath the covers. She grabbed my hand. "So cold, it feels so nice. You know what they say; people with cold hands have warm hearts." She giggled.

My face started turning damn red. I turned around and used my other hand to cover my eyes with my beanie. "That's just a saying. It doesn't mean damn thing. I ain't a nice guy after all."

"That's not true. You're really nice…" Minako yawned. A good sign that the medicine was working. "I can name a lot of nice things you did for me just for today. You made me food. You fed me. You promised to go on a date with me. You toke care of me. Even now, you're staying with me until I fall asleep. You're even letting me hold your hand. You're really really nice, senpai…" She drifted the last few words and fell asleep. This ritual of me making, bring, and feeding her food. And staying with her until she fell asleep and a bit more time with her even though she was asleep. This became a ritual for the past few days, until she got much better one day. It was official when she came downstairs and energetic like usual. She was slight a bit off and she was taking it easy. She better damn do so, it was weird because it was really so damn quiet when she was sick.

Once she was 100% better, she came up to me one morning. "It's time you held your end of the deal senpai. I got better just in time for the film festival too." She smiled. I agreed since I did promise her. She held onto my arm and led me to the door. I guess all that trouble was worth it after all.

* * *

Author's note (Just a comment~): *phew*, finished the ShinjiroxFeMC/Hamuko/Minako or whatever people call her. For once, there aren't any tears that will go with a fanfic I'm making. I have such a bad habit of making sad stories (because most of my favorite characters die, I can't help but feel that way). So for the first time in the history of oneshots that I have made (including the ones that I haven't posted or kept in my external hard drive) that doesn't have a sad ending.

I was thinking the whole time, what would people do during the duration of the main character getting sick during the persona game. So that's when ended to be when I was typing all this up.


End file.
